Pain
by Dawnofthenightsky
Summary: Have you ever wanted to feel pain, depression...loneliness? Don't. I feel it quite a lot. I have another side to me. Unwanted. Unneeded. My name is Otori Tsubasa, and I am a Beyblade Master. COUPLES : YU X TSUBASA GINGKA X MASAMUNE :::: YU IS 15 BTW


Have you ever wanted to feel pain, loneliness, and depression?

Don't.

I do not show it, although I feel it a lot of the time, actually.

I have another side to me, a bad side.

Someone I want to get rid of.

Unwanted.

This is how I feel right now.

My name is Otori Tsubasa

* * *

and I am a Beyblade Master.

(TSUBASA P.O.V.)

So after my long, exhausting fight with my other half, I went to sit down and relax on a nearby park bench. I was exhausted, I could barely breathe. I knew I had to get back to my team; for they were probably worried about me. They last heard from me when I was in a hospital when my 'other half' took over. I fought someone I can't quite clearly remember at the moment, and he came out.

I walked on, holding my chest, the place above my heart to be exact. It hurt. I clutched my shirt tighter, feeling waves over pain wash over my body. Whenever he took control, I was severely injured. He gets me into a lot of trouble.

I walked and walked for what seemed to me like hours...days...weeks...maybe even years. I continued my walk, searching for my oh so loving friends. I squinted slightly when I saw very unusual stuck-up red hair and a blue headband. My vision spun crazily, and blurred in and out. I swayed slightly, my balance being completely forgotten. My hearing senses came to me when I heard, "Tsubasa!" But right after, I couldn't stand. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't talk. That's when I fell, my vision giving out pathetically.

I opened my eyes again, revealing a white room. Great, I thought, another hospital. Just what I need. I sat up, then fell back down. I felt my vision go black then. I opened my eyes, seeing my other side. Oh great, he wants to talk.

"**So Tsubasa, looks we're stuck in another hospital. If only you were as strong as me, we wouldn't be here." **

"Shut up. Stop talking to me! I don't like you, go away. Dammit, leave my damn head!"

"**Whatever. I guess I'll leave you alone, goodnight Tsubasa."**

"Wait, what?!"

I hate him.

He ruined me.

I couldn't wake up.

I want to wake up.

I can't.

Maybe this is the end for us-no me, I don't know.

Goodnight, myself.

**(Tsubasa P.O.V)**

"Is he going to be okay?" Gingka was begging the doctor for answers. "We don't know, he's possibly in a coma-" Gingka interrupted him; "What's a coma?" Gingka had forgotten what a coma was. The doctor sighed. "A coma is when someone sleeps for a very long time, years, even. There's no way of waking them up."

_I tried to open my eyes._

"_**I already said goodnight, Tsubasa." **_

"_No! Don't do this to me!"_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_I have to live, you can't win!"_

"_**We'll see about that. Now go back to sleep."**_

"_No! I don't wanna sleep..."_

_It all went dark again._

_I could feel myself dying._

_This **is **the end._

_Goodbye, everyone._

Gingka stared at me, I felt his eyes on me. Wait, I can feel! I'm not dying! I... _**I won!**_

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright shining in my eyes. I looked over at my friends, my vision clearing painfully slowly. I sat up, closing my eyes, hoping to clear my vision faster. I suddenly felt pain...it was like a tight feeling. I realized Yu and Gingka were trying to hug me at the same time. It hurt, but I have never been more happy. I opened my eyes again. I saw the little blond and the obnoxious redhead. I would hug them back if being hugged didn't hurt as much. Either way, I was happy to be alive and awake.

I looked at Yu. I had the knowledge of Yu's feelings towards me. (A.N. Yu and Tsubasa are together, so Yu is 15) I let him hug me, trying not to cringe with how tight he hugs. He hugged me as if he hasn't seen me in centuries. I looked over at Gingka, who was going off on me about scaring him. What can I say? I couldn't control it. _He _made me scare everyone. I knew this wasn't the last time, either.

I knew this wasn't the last time he was going to strike.

That's all I have to say.


End file.
